Me
by bigparkit
Summary: Sebenarnya aku iri dengan mereka, karena aku tidak bisa mendekatimu seperti mereka... just ficlet/NejiSasu


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Me**

 **NejiSasu**

 **By. Bigparkit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji POV-

 _Sebenarnya aku iri dengan mereka, karena aku tidak bisa mendekatimu seperti mereka..._

"TEMEEE! Kau menyebalkaaannn!" teriakan pemuda berambut pirang itu mengalihkan perhatianku juga seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Hn," jawaban singkat dengan nada angkuh itu membuat sepasang lengan tan mencekik leher putihnya dari belakang. Dan dimulailah perkelahian yang telah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap pagi.

 _Aku bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudahnya meneriakkan namamu, bersamamu bahkan bertengkar denganmu setiap saat._

...

"NARUTO BODOH! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?!" teriakan keras disertai jitakan melayang mulus di rambut pirang Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan hiraukan Naruto," teriakan garang tadi berubah cepat menjadi nada halus, secepat itu pula kedua tangan Sakura melingkar pada lengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah berusaha melepaskannya.

 _Aku bukanlah Haruno Sakura. Seseorang yang bisa dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya dan terus menepel padamu._

...

"Rapikan pakaianmu Uchiha, penampilanmu benar-benar menggelikan," ucapan dingin itu hanya dibalas dengan dengusan malas dari Sasuke ketika melewati tempat duduk pemuda itu.

Sabaku no Gaara. Cukup sulit untuk membaca apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut merah itu. Namun hanya perlu sekali lirikkan untuk mengetahui betapa ia menyukai bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Well, siapapun tahu jika orang sedingin Gaara tidak akan peduli terhadap apapun juga kecuali hal itu bernar-benar membuatnya tertarik. Bahkan sekarang kedua matanya masih mengawasi punggung pemuda raven itu.

 _Namun sayang, aku bukanlah Sabaku no Gaara. Walau memiliki sifat yang juga dingin, aku tidak bisa menegurmu walaupun dengan ucapan dingin sekalipun._

...

"Yo! Sasuke! Ayo duduk denganku saja sekalian bantu aku mengerjakan PR," mataku menyipit mendapati sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya dengan seenaknya, menyeretnya untuk duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan yang lain saja?"

Pertanyaan bagus Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa ia tidak meminta bantuan dari orang lain? Jika ia merasa takut pada Gaara ataupun tidak nyaman meminta bantuanku ia bisa meminta pertolongan dari Shikamaru, teman dekatnya sendiri. Bahkan Shikamaru sudah sampai disekolah dari tadi namun ia sama sekali tidak terlihat berniat meminta bantuan darinya. Apa keinginanmu sebenarnya, Inuzuka Kiba?

"Shikamaru tidak mau membantuku," bohong. Kau bahkan tidak pernah meminta bantuannya,"Ayolah Sasukeeee..." mataku menyipit melihatnya merengek dengan kedua tangan memeluk leher putihnya. Namun sayang, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah melihatnya dari kejauhan.

 _Aku bukan Inuzuka Kiba. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudahnya merangkulmu, memelukmu ataupun merengek untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu._

...

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke dengan cepat maju ke depan kelas untuk mengambil hasil ujiannya. Sekilas terlihat tatapan puas saat menerima kertas dengan tulisan '100' besar di kertas hasil ujiannya.

"Kerja bagus Sasuke," dan tangan besar itu menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke beberapa kali membuat tatapan iri muncul dari beberapa murid, termasuk aku.

 _Aku bukanlah Hatake Kakashi. Yang bisa dengan gampangnya menepuk kepalamu dan memberimu senyum lembut. Walau senyuman itu tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh maskernya, namun tentu kau bisa melihatnya dari sorotan matanya. Benar kan, Sasuke?_

...

"Hoammm melelahkan sekali," ucap beberapa murid. Pelajaran sudah berakhir dan sudah waktunya pulang. Mungkin bagi beberapa murid, pulang sekolah adalah saat paling menyenangkan. Namun tidak denganku, pulang sekolah adalah saat dimana aku harus berpisah denganmu, tidak bisa mengawasimu dan harus menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu yang membosankan untuk bisa bertemu lagi denganmu keesokkan harinya.

"Ayo pulang Otouto," suara berat dari seseorang yang menyerupai Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas bagaimana mudahnya orang itu merangkul Sasuke, memeluknya bahkan menggandeng tangannya. Walaupun Sasuke dengan cepat menangkis semua perlakuan kakaknya dengan kasar, namun siapapun dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya senang dan tidak keberatan dengan segala perlakuan kakakknya. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku saat kulihat semburat merah terpatri di kedua pipinya.

 _Seseorang yang paling membuatku iri, Uchiha Itachi. Namun sayang, aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha Itachi. Aku tidak bisa mengawasimu setiap hari, ataupun dengan mudah menyentuhmu bahkan membuat wajahmu memerah._

...

"Hyuuga?" kedua bola mata onyx itu menatapku heran. Tentu saja, seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menyapamu di sekolah secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumahmu malam-malam begini. Bahkan Sasuke sudah memakai piyamanya yang terlihat agak longgar untuk tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil,"Untuk apa kau kemari?" _to the point_ huh? Benar-benar khas Uchiha.

"Tadi kau menjatuhkan dompetmu," ucapku langsung sambil menyodorkan dopet kearahnya. Alisnya mengernyit sambil memperhatikan dompet yang kupegang. Tentu saja ia ragu, kemungkinan karena ia tidak merasa pernah menjatuhkan dompetnya.

Uchiha tidak seceroboh itu, tentu saja ia tidak pernah menjatuhkan dompetnya. Karena aku sendirilah yang mengambil dompet itu disaat jam istirahat siang tadi.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah memastikan kalau benda itu adalah dompetnya, dan dengan cepat ia menutup pintunya.

"Benar-benar dingin," bisikku pelan.

...

End of Neji POV-

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, masih dengan perasaan heran. Bagaimana mungkin dompetnya terjatuh? Padahal dompetnya ada didalam tas dan ia sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya hari ini.

Sasuke membuka dompetnya, alisnya mengernyit melihat gulungan kertas kecil asing yang terselip disana. Diambilnya gulungan kertas itu dan dibukanya perlahan. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat dua kata yang terdapat di kertas itu. Hanya dua kata, namun cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya merinding seketika.

' **Aku melihatmu'**

Sasuke menengok pada cermin yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Terdapat tulisan besar bertinta merah dengan kalimat yang sama disana.

'Itu bukan ulah aniki' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata lavender menatapnya dari luar jendela, mengawasinya dari balik kegelapan malam.

 _Aku memang bukan Naruto, Gaara, Itachi atau siapapun yang selalu bisa mengincarmu dengan terang-terangan. Aku tidak bisa menatapmu ataupun menyentuhmu seperti mereka, karena aku memang bukan mereka. Aku Hyuuga Neji, dan aku memiliki caraku sendiri untuk membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku._

END

Maaf ya kalau aneh tp author suka banget kalo Neji agak2 stalker n serem2 gitu, tapi emang pada dasarnya dia emang misterius sih. Tapi ada yang mikir nggak sih diantara yang lain momen NejiSasu dikit banget? KibaSasu juga dikit sih, tapi kan sebenernya Neji yang pertama kali mengungkapkan kalau dia tertarik sama Sasuke di episode awal2 dulu, malah ending2nya jarang ketemu.

Btw...mind to review?


End file.
